LINGER
by DeeDee The Dragon-Cat
Summary: And Erza lingered there a little longer than needed. Because she just wanted to stay there a little longer with him. *Song Fanfic, AU!* *T for minor swearing*


**Linger**

It was Camping Week for Erza Scarlets family. That meant that her family would go to a new camping spot and stay for a week.

This year, there was a river next to the campsite.

ERza loved these weeks because she could get away from her parents.

The reason for wanting to get away? Her parents hated her. Going camping meant she was free from these things.

The riverbank looked like the perfect place to hide, with bushes and trees blocking the view of herself from everyone.

 **MMMM I want to linger;**

 **MMMM A little Longer;**

 **MMMM I want to linger here with you.**

"Why are you crying?" The voice asked.

It belonged to a boy, his hair an extremely dark blue color. He was shirtless, and around the same age as her. His eyes were asking the same question that he had just said out loud.

"G-get away.." She muttered.

"Can I join you?" The boy asked. "My name is Gray, and my family is camping on that side of the river!" He added proudly.

"I an Erza." She answered, hoping she didn't sound like a robot. Not only where her parents mean, they wanted her to be perfect. They made her answer every question straight. Nothing could be out of place for they would get mad. Crying was against the rules in the house.

"Do you like camping?" Gray suddenly asked. "It doesn't seem like you do, you aren't happy here." He observed.

"I-I do. If I could go alone on a camping trip, I would like it.." ERza trailed off.

He nodded, then leaned against a tree. ERza mimicked him.

This was the best night she had ever had, so far.

 **MMMM This is the perfect night;**

 **MMMM It doesn't seem quite right;**

 **MMMM That this should be my last with you.**

TWO DAYS LATER-

"Look! I caught a fish!" ERza heard Gray shout proudly to his brother. "I bet I can catch a bigger one!" He yelled back.

The boys were loud. Everyone in her family could hear them, and her mother looked like she wanted to go over and scream at them.

Erza crawled into the bushes. She could see the boys, arguing over one of the poles. Gray's brother finally cast his, and Lyon, his brother, cast his.

The hook flew across the narrow river and landed in her hair.

She shook her scarlet locks, hoping that it would come out. Her mother would yell if she touched it.

Something landed on her left side, and another on her right.

"Sorry!" Said Gray. "You're an idiot," Lyon told his brother.

Gray carefully unhooked the hook from her hair, then got an idea.

"Look at the fish I caught!" He laughed, grabbing Erza around the waist and lifting her up.

Erza laughed. She could have done it louder, but for now, it was just a giggle.

 **MMMM and come September;**

 **MMMM, I will remember;**

 **MMMM, my camping days and friendships true.**

TWO MORE DAYS LATER-

"Where friends, right?" Gray whispered.

"Yup," Erza replied in her monotone of a voice. There was a bit more feeling than usual put into it.

"Three more days left," Gray muttered.

She nodded, then passed him a slip of paper- Her school e-mail. They wanted to keep in touch.

"I'm gonna ask if we can go to this place next year, too!" She said. Excitement filled her voice.

Her eyelids drooped, and she leaned back against the tree. Gray did the same.

They fell asleep.

 **MMMM and as the years go by;**

 **MMMM I'll think of you and sigh;**

 **MMMM this is goodnight but not goodbye.**

School was starting up again, and Erza was on her e-mail.

 _Hey-ya. School starts tomorrow for me. Ha- started today for you!_

~ _Gray_

She kept in contact with him through e-mail.

 _Good for you._

 _~Erza S._

Neither of them could wait until the camping trip that they would have when summer started. But, for now it was school.

Ezra's parents had gotten her hooked up with Jellal, a boy in her school. They thought that, if she spent time with him, they would grow to like each other.

"ERZA!" He mom called. Jellal was here- again.

She hid the laptop under her pillow, but not soon enough.

"What was that?" Jellal asked. She shrugged.

She turned to grab the snacks off the table, her first day of school had been hard and she was hungry. When ERza turned around, Jellal had the laptop open. "Give that!" She yelped.

"Who the heck is Gray?" Was the reply. "A friend~" She answered nervously.

He looked at her, suspicious. "How long have you known him? What's his last name? Where did you meet him?"

That's when Erza broke. "None of your business! Shut your pie hole, tattoo face," She had learned half of those from Gray when she sent him a picture of Jellal that was what he had called him- Tattoo Face. You don't know where the Pie Hole part came from.

Jellal simply stared at her, figuring that she had learned those from her friend.

He shoved the laptop under her bed, then grabbed his math homework and said, "Get to work."

 **MMMM I want to linger;**

 **MMMM A little Longer;**

 **MMMM I want to linger here with you.**

Two years. That was how long it had been.

Her parents had dropped the camping tradition, hoping that she would grow closer to Jellal over the summer. Not a chance.

Gray taught her a lot of things over the e-mails- Swear words. How to get out of doing your homework. When to get out of the house and when to lock yourself in your room. What to say when you back talked to your teacher. How to get out of going somewhere.

She used that information a lot- Saying things like "Fuck you," and "Crap," When she messed up. Eating so fast that she threw up so Jellal wouldn't be able to come over because her parents thought she was sick. It was true- she was sick of _him._

She would get out of the house when it was 10 minutes till 5 when her parents came home. Saying that she had to go over to Jellals' house. Locking herself in her room when her parents were home early.

When she didn't answer a question right, and the teacher would say, "Stay in for class so that I can talk to you," she would answer with, "When did you become my head? I can make my own decisions." They always expected better out of the girls, thinking that the only thing they could do was cook and sew. But she could fight as well.

She would later tell that teacher, "I didn't get enough sleep," and they would go with it.

Enough said on what Gray had taught her, because he was moving.

Where, you might ask? Well, their was a house for sale across the street- just her luck. Gray's family was moving into it.

She wondered how he would look at the age of 12, two years was a long time to go without seeing someone.

.

.

.

She sat on the door of the house across the street.

They were arriving in an hour.

And then they came- Jellal and her parents made their way across the street, looking at her.

The moving van pulled up, blocking her view of them- and their view of her.

The boy from two years ago hopped out of the car being towed behind it, and ran towards her.

Erza jumped up, staring

Gray was exactly how she remembered.

He held her in his arms. Her family and Jellal watched as they embraced.

And Erza lingered there a little longer than needed. Because she just wanted to linger there a little longer with him.

 **FIRST SONG FANFIC!**

 **How do you like it?**

 **I'm thinking of adding more on, but you tell me.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **\|/**

 **\|/**

 **\|/**

 **V**


End file.
